


The first meeting.

by savedatlast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meeting, Movie AU, Multi, excerpt, just a small snippet of a big project I'm working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedatlast/pseuds/savedatlast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from a project I have been working on for a little while. I didn't want to post anything definitive just yet. I have a terrible track record for abandoning fics and I don't want to leave you guys hanging if this doesn't get finished. </p><p>But I hope I do stick with it because if I do this is surely to be one of the most ridiculous things I have ever written.</p><p>It's based (somewhat loosely) on the movie You've Got Mail, starring Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan. It's easily my favourite romcom of all time, and one day about a month ago, I had the notion that it would make a cute Destiel au. </p><p>So for now, please enjoy this very small piece of this soon to be enormous pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first meeting.

“This was a bad idea.”

Castiel was half a block from the café they’d agreed to meet at, and already his hands were shaking. “Why did I ever suggest this? I can’t do it.” He turned and began walking back to the subway station, but Gabriel grabbed him by the shoulders and whipped him around.

“Yes you can. You’ve agreed to meet the guy, you’re gonna meet him.” Gabriel pushed him onward.

By the time they arrived outside the café, Castiel was nothing more than a bundle of nerves, clutching on to Gabriel’s arm and wishing he was back home.

“Well, see you in the morning,” Gabriel saluted as he attempted to leave, but Castiel still had his arm in a vice grip. The older brother glanced down at the hand wrapped around his bicep pointedly. “You’re gonna have to let go, bro.”

“Would you – could you just go check for me?” Castiel smiled sheepishly, releasing Gabriel’s arm. “I need to be sure that he’s real.”

Gabe gave him a skeptical look, but climbed the three stairs to the entrance nonetheless. He peered in through the window, scanning patrons until he found someone who matched the vague description that his brother and this guy had agreed on.

Leather jacket, Vonnegut book. That must be him.

Oh.  _Oh boy_. This was going to be interesting.

“I see him.” Gabe grinned at his brother, taking some amusement from this unforseen turn of events.

Castiel’s smile widened. “What does he look like?”

Gabriel let out a low whistle. “You have done well, young Skywalker.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, “I don’t understand that reference, but I'm assuming it means something good?”

Gabriel shuffled on the spot, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “Well, he reminds me a bit of that pesky Dean Winchester, you know, from the little book store we destroyed.”

“Well, he is certainly an attractive man. But I am not here to think about Dean Winchester.” Castiel fiddled with the hem of his dark blue button-down. The new knowledge that this man was likely to be stunning, if he looked anything like Dean, did nothing to calm his nerves.

The amused look on Gabriel’s face drew his attention from them momentarily, “What is it?”

“That might be kinda difficult,” Gabriel smirked, “Considering it  _is_  Dean Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Eventually...


End file.
